Double Trouble
by loversagatwilight
Summary: Sequel to The New Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Double Trouble**

**Disclaimer: Stepenie Meyer owns everything that has to do with the Twilight Saga.**

~Summary~

_**Sequel to The New Bella.**_ It's been 5 years since Bella and Edward have met again and they are living happily together until the Volturi decide to come for a visit. It was a month before they came that Alice saw it but now Bella is freaking out and the Cullen's don't know why. Will Bella tell them about her past since they left or more?

A/N: I don't know how long this story will be but if the chapters are short or are getting short please let me know and I will fix them. Also Bella has changed her diet to animal blood, so sorry to those of you who liked Bella's human diet but I just couldn't picture her drinking human blood. Hope you like it and, as always, review to you'r heart's content.

Chapter 1: Better or Worse ~Bella's POV~

It has been 5 years since Edward and I got back together. My own coven is missing me a lot so I'm to go back for a while. I didn't want Edward to come so I said that I would be back in about a week or so. I planned to tell my coven everything and that I might be leaving so I'll put Katie in charge of the coven since she was the first one changed. I must have been sitting in the car for more time then I thought because I heard Edward tapping on the window. _Are you alright? _It was directed to me so I shook my head yes.

"I'm alright, just thinking," He didn't look convinced. "Really I'll be fine. Stop worrying." I laughed towards the end of what I was saying. I revved up the car and headed out. It took me 2 hours of driving to get to my coven's house. I could hear them inside at the beginning of the driveway. When I reached the house I was shocked to say the least but not surprised. The house's front door was off and parts of the upper level were nowhere to be seen. I turned the car off and headed inside. Katie, Derek, Elizabeth(Lizzy), and Alan were on the couches in the living room. I haven't been here in so long that I forgot about Alan's gift. He's basically an illusionist; he can make you see things that aren't real or aren't there.

"Finally, you'r home." Katie exclaimed. "Alan's been messing with our heads since you left." Lizzy had a distant look on her face. She had a gift of her own as well. She can see every thing that will happen until you die so she see's things that are set in stone. I went over and was about to ask what she saw but my phone rang. I picked it up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

Bella we need you over here, NOW! It's important.

"What did you see?"

I'll tell you when you get you'r butt over here.

"Ok I'll be over as fast as I can." And with that we both hung up. I turned towards my coven.

"Who was that?" Derek and Alan asked.

"A friend," I told them, "and they need our help."

"They?" they asked again, concern clear in their voices. "Don't tell me it's those people who broke you'r heart?"

"It is."I all but admitted. I never told them their names because I knew that they would go after them. I only told Lizzy and Katie, I trusted them. Katie thought that she heard the name before, Cullen, but she couldn't be sure. I knew Derek and Alan were mad at me but let them be mad I couldn't care less. It took another 2 hours to get back to the Cullen household. I heard them talking but it quickly died out when we parked in front. No one came out of the house so I guess they were waiting for us to come in. We got out of our cars, girls in mine and the boys in the other car, and went up to the door. Carlisle opened the door and led us to the living room. Everyone was in there. Jasper looked uncomfortable but that could be from my coven's emotions towards them. _Behave!_ I hissed to my coven in their minds.

"Are you going to tell us what you saw or what?" I didn't mean for it to come out harsh but it did.

"Alice saw the Volturi deciding to come in about a month." Carlisle was the one to answer. I hissed when he said Volturi. I turned towards Lizzy and asked if she saw this too, she nodded her head yes. At first I panicked but then I remembered that Jasper was in the room. I was going to have to put my original plans on hold for a while, my coven is going to need me. Jasper looked looked at me but didn't say anything. I will have to thank him later. Only my coven knows what happened with the Volturi.

"Thank you but we were already aware of that." I shot them a do-I-look-like-I'm-dumb look.

"Do you know something about this?" Carlisle asked. Should I tell them, I mean, Carlisle told me about his stay with the Volturi for a while so maybe I should but only Carlisle can know.

"Would it be okay if I talked to Carlisle alone, without anyone eavesdropping?" I asked, the last part more directed towards Edward.

"Why don't we go on a hunting party?" Edward suggested. Everyone agreed and were out of the house in 5 seconds. I waited until they were out of hearing range.

"Let's go up to you'r office and I'll explain." I told Carlisle.


	2. Chapter 2

Caution: there will be lemony parts in this chapter so rated M just to be safe.

"I'm not as old as I look." Bella started. I was confused so she clarified. " I wasn't that 17 year old girl you left 100 years ago. I was born in 500 B.C. At first, when I was turned, I was a savage. I drank human blood but I wasn't careful. I was a newborn so I was crazy with bloodlust. These people in cloaks came up to me where I was hiding in a village around 50 years after I became a vampire. They were polite enough to let me join them or stay where I was but that they would be watching. I was helping a woman that was pregnant at the time. She said that if she died I would have to protect her children. She died right after she gave birth so I was on my own with them for 14 years. She named them Jane and Alec.

When they were growing up they got the title "The Witch Twins". I cared for them very much even when that fateful day came. The townsfolk burned them on a stake. Of course they survived because of the Volturi. The townsfolk thought they already burned to a crisp so they just went home. I was dry sobbing until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

"Where are they?" I asked them.

"They are safe." Aro answered my question.

"I want to see them." I told him. He shook his head.

"You must wait," Marcus told me this, "come back in 3 days." I gasped. I didn't want to believe it but it was true.

"I need to go." It was more to myself but I saw them nod their heads. They agreed with me. Centuries passed and I saw that I was getting out of style. Luckily I was in Volterra at the time so I accepted their offer to join. Volterra was my home. I meet Jane and Alec so I had a reason to stay; they were like the children I never had. During my stay most vampires knew of the Volturi and only a few broke the rules. Whenever they did executions I couldn't look. In the year of 1642 a nomad came to us, looking for other vampires like himself. He was different; his eyes were golden. Aro was interested in him too so he let him stay. I was to escort him to a guest room. When the nomad looked at me I couldn't look away, I was in my own world with him. He followed me up to his room but somehow we were at my door. I knew this because when I opened it I saw the blood red walls. This is wierd. When we got in I closed the door behind him and we sat on the bed. I knew he could feel that I wanted him and I could feel that he wanted me. We didn't say anything, just looked into each other's eyes. We leaned in closer and when our lips touched I felt like I was floating in the air. We kept kissing cor more then 10 minutes and he started to take off our clothes. We explored each other's bodies but I was impatient.

"Please, Carlisle, I need you." I half-moaned as he slid started rubbing my core. Then he slid in a finger, two, then three. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. He looked nervous. Was this his first time? I didn't have time to think as he slowly pushed into me. He hit my barrier, pullef out a bit, and then slammed back into me. I leg out a strangled sob. It hurt but transformed into pleasure after a while. He started moving in and out. With his free hand he took one of my breasts and was rubbing it. Then he brought his mouth down and started sucking on it. He kept a steady pace while sucking on mg breast but I wanted him to go harder. I needed him to go harder. "Harder," I said gasping for breath. He complied and went at an inhuman pace. My fingernails were digging into his back but he didn't notice nor did he care. I had already had three orgasms and was about go have a forth. "Carlisle," I made it sound like I was about to cry, well dry sob. He stopped and looked at me. I flipped us over so that I could ride him. At this angle he could go deeper. After a few minutes, more like hours, I was spent. One last orgasm went through me. We both screamed in ectasity. I fell on top of him. We were both breathing hard so he brought up the blankets to cover ourselves with and just laid there. This went on for the remainder of the time that Carlisle was here. The night he was leaving I was sad. I begged him not to go but he wanted to explore the New World so he insisted I write to him when he reached the New World. A few centuries passed and I received a letter from Carlisle saying he was in Chicago and that I should come for a visit. I wanted go see him so I told father and uncles (Aro, Marcus, and Caius) that I was going to the New World. I didn't know if I'd be back so when they asked I told them I wanted to explore. I swam over to the New World and when I came to Chicago I picked up his scent. I followed it and came to this beautiful house. I knew he was in there but I could smell human blood, on top of that I could hear someone screaming a few miles back. I entered the house through a window that was open. I could see Carlisle was hunched over a boy. I pullex him off and saw the boy clearly. The boy looked to be about 17. Carlisle was pleased to see me but I couldn't take my eyes off the boy. "Bella? Bella?! Bella!" I didn't turn but when I did he smacked me. That made me end up on the floor. I looked into his eyes and saw anger but more over I saw guilt. "Go and don't ever come back." Those were the last words I heard him say. Decades passed. After that night I followed him wherever he moved. He found and changed 5 other people. It was almost a century later that they moved to Forks, Washington. Over the years I discovered hidden abilities. One of which can make me human again at will. I spent 2 years in Forks with the Cheif of Police acting as my father. The down part of becoming human is that I had to endure the changing process all over again or a vampire could bite me and I would return go my vampire self.(a/n:when she becomes human anyone who known her as a vampire will have their memory erased) ~end of flashback~ Bella's POV "And of course you know what happened after thag." Carlisle was shocked that it took a whole minute for him to come back around. When he did he was speechless. "I think you should tell the others." He suggested. I had to think about it for a moment. "When they get back." I told him. "They're all downstairs." What! I turned and ran down to the living room. And there they were. "You all want to know, don't you?" They nodded their heads. I closed my eyes and put it all in each of their heads except Esme's. "Please don't be mad at whag you see." Then I put it in her head. It took all of 5 seconds. They were all shocked. I was curious as to what Esme's reaction would be. She surprised me by hugging me. I knew she understood. I just hope the Volturi do too


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~Long Time, No See~ Bella's P.O.V.

Most of the reactions I got back were those of shock. Rosalie's reaction didn't surprise me though. I knew she was mad but not angry. She went on and on about how I took away his virginity(a/n: idk if that's the right word but just bear with me) or something like that. As soon as Rosalie said that Carlisle growled. Everyone in the room looked at him, Rosalie was shrinking away from him. I smirked at the sight of that but when I looked around everyone was shrinking away from him. I then looked at him, he did look dangerous but not enough to make me shrink away. I was walking towards him but Edward reached out and grabbed my arm to pull me back. Carlisle saw his hand on my arm and lunged at him.

"NO!" Esme screamed. Wait, Esme? I was too shocked to move. I heard voices in the distance but it didn't register in my brain. I didn't know if I wanted to see what happened but I didn't have a choice, I was already turned around before I finished that thought. Carlisle was now fighting with Edward. That image made me angry so I made them stop. Somehow they were frozen in the air. Did I do that? Everyone's eyes were wide and were looking at me. As soon as I found my voice I said,

"STOP!" The way I said it was commanding, I didn't like it. I realized they were still in the air so I exhaled and they fell. The week passed by in blur. It was 2 am in the morning that we heard someone coming. Throughout the week Carlisle and Edward have kept their distances. I was glad they did too. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the Volturi come in. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri were in the room. I came back to Earth as Carlisle was introducing the family/coven. Most of them remembered me except for Felix and Demetri.

"Ahh, young Bella." Aro said. Marcus and Caius just nodded. I nodded back.

"Aro," I said, "Marcus, Caius. What brings you here?" I really didn't want them here.

"Nothing much," Aro answered, again, "we were just wondering if you wanted to come back to Volterra." I glared at him. Did he honestly think I would go back to that hell of a castle? No.

"If I may," I started, "can I ask a question and I'll give you an answer?"

"Of course." Marcus said.

"I would like to see who my mate is." I told Marcus directly. He looked a bit shocked but he nodded his head. It took almost 5 minutes but he opened his eyes again and looked to me.

"You and Carlisle are mates." Marcus said. I looked at Esme and it looked like she would be crying if she could.

"What about Esme and Edward's mates?" I didn't want to make Esme cry so I figured I should ask.

"Esme and Edward are mates." Marcus said. I looked over to Esme and then to Edward. They looked happy. Why was that? I ignored that and answered the Volturi an answer.

"I will not be coming back." I said. "Maybe in the future but not soon. After all, I just found out who my true mate was and I wanted to spend some time with him." I went over to Carlisle and sat in his lap. He didn't mind, he just wrapped his arms around me.

"Alright then," Aro said, "oh, and by the way Jane and Alec might want to spend some time with you." I looked over to the twins who had the biggest grins on their faces that I've ever seen. I got up and they attacked me with hugs.

""Why don't you let them stay for a while and when they want to come back home they can send you a letter?" I suggested to him. Aro agreed and the rest of the Volturi were on their way back home. Carlisle showed them to their rooms and told them to make themselves at home. When the twins came back downstairs Alice jumped up and said that we NEEDED to go shopping for their clothes. So we went to the mall and they got what they wanted. I was surprised by what they got. About half of the things they got were in bright colors instead of the dark colors they wore. Of course the other half of their wardrobe consisted of dark colors. We got back at about 3 in the evening. I took them hunting so they hunted animals with me. To my surprise they enjoyed it. The rest of the day/night flew by. It was time for school and I had to take them with me. Carlisle came with us that morning and told the principal about our situation and agreed but they had to stay with me at all times. They were fine the whole day up until lunch rolled around. They were getting thirsty so I took them out to the woods behind the school when no one was looking and hunted for the lunch hour. I would have to ask Carlisle to put animal blood in some cups and then I can stay on school grounds. My last class was biology and I asked the teacher, when I got in the room, to be excused. He was fine with it since I had a great grade in his class. I hurried to the hospital to ask Carlisle about the animal blood thing for the twins. I told them to hold their breath while we were in here. I asked them to page to the front desk. They told me that he was in his office and said to just go right on up. When I reached the door it swung open to a very happy Carlisle.

"Carlisle," I asked once we were inside his office, "how do you put animal blood in a to-go cup?"


	4. Chapter 4

PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTES HERE

I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I could have done it over spring break but had to help watch my niece and then Easter came around. If any of you that are E&B fans sorry. What Edward did was unforgivable. Oh, I almost forgot the disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight. Okay. good now I got that out of the way. So read on and review me your questions or comments.

Chapter 4~Fires~Carlisle POV

Animal blood? I thought. I was confused.

"I had to take them hunting during lunch and I don't want anyone getting suspicious." she explained. mentally smacked myself. How could I be so stupid!

"You're not stupid." Bella assured me. Mind reading? She nodded her head yes. Bella moved forward till she was in front of me. I laid a hand on her cheek and she leaned into my touch. I brought her head up and kissed her. I love you, I thought. And I love you, she thought back to me. I loved it when she did that. Her smile became wider.

"Hello, we're in the room too!" I heard a very grossed out voice say. I looked up to see Jane and Alec.

"Alright, I said, "let's all go home." My hand was on the door handle when my phone rang, my work phone. Why did they let a call through? I went over to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. There was silence on the phone and then a scream erupted. It was a female scream. I hung up and walked out to the front desk.

"Lisa", I asked the nurse, "who did you just let a call through to my office?"

"Your wife just called and said it was an emergency." she told me. I panicked a bit. She's not my wife, but she is family. I hurried out to my car while Bella made her way towards the house. It was a horrible sight. There was no house at all. Not even the family was there. What happened?

"Carlisle?" I thought I heard Edward's voice but my ears must have deceived me.

"Carlisle!" This time I turned my head to the right and saw everyone except Emmett and Rosalie. I was panicking again. Jasper felt my emotions and Edward heard my thoughts so they came forward.

"No!" Bella screamed.

Bella POV

I couldn't believe it. The house was burnt down to the ground. I used my power and read Edward's mind to find out what happened.

~Flashback~half hour ago~Edward POV

I was in my room just listening to music and cuddling with Esme. Everyone else was downstairs. Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were trying to do something, they were blocking their thoughts so I didn't bother. Ten minutes later I smelled smoke. Me and Esme ran downstairs and saw the kitchen on fire. Alice and Jasper were pinned against the wall, close to the fire, by something. I didn't see Rosalie and Emmett anywhere, so I searched for their minds. That was a no as well. I looked in the fire, for which I regretted. There they were, burning to ashes. I grabbed Alice, Jasper, and Esme and we stayed outside. But when I was looking for Emmett and Rosalie, Esme was on the phone, trying to get a hold of Carlisle. She must have saw Emmett and Rosalie in the fire because she screamed a few seconds after Carlisle picked up. About twenty minutes later the fire was burn't out and Carlisle, Bella, and the Twins pulled up.

~End of flashback~

Bella POV

"What's wrong?!" Carlisle asked me. I just my head no.

"If I may", I heard Edward say, "she's in shock."

"Why?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"Emmett and Rosalie are dead." Carlisle was as still as a statue. He asked me:

"How?" Edward opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it.

"Fire." That was all I said. Carlisle got up and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number, talked to the person on the receiving end, and hung up.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as he picked me up.

"We're staying with a friend of mine for a while." he answered. I hoped it wasn't who I thought it was. The Volturi.

Review, Review, Review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5~Old Friends~Bella POV

AN-I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner. School is a bitch at times. I am back now and I will try to update sooner. LiveLaughLove102, trust me in this story because i have a trick up my sleeve. And to all my readers the next chapter will take some time, i will try to get it done in a week or 2, so if i can have a lot of reviews that can push me to write faster. Let's go for 20 reviews guys. Also, the words in _italics_ are thoughts.

We were on a plane on our way towards Italy. Carlisle talked to Aro and he agreed to let us stay for a while. I was scared. _What if he won't let me leave? _Carlisle's hand on mine. I looked up into his eyes, they mirrored my own emotions.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing." I didn't want him to worry, but I know it won't do any good.

"Bella," he warned me, "I know what you're feeling. You can't hide everything. I know you're scared and I am too." I was shocked. I mean, Aro is his oldest friend.

"Why are you scared?" He looked at me like the answer was obvious.

"I don't want to lose you." He told me. "If Aro finds out about your gifts then he might not let you go."

It took another hour for us to get to Volterra so we decided to watch a movie. When the hour was up we got off the plane, got a car, and made our way to The Volturi Castle.

"Ahh, my dear old friends," Aro greeted us, "so good to see you again." Aro, the same as before.

"Hello Aro." Carlisle greeted him. He showed Aro his mind through his touch. Aro's happy face became sullen.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." he said sounding horrible but I thought I saw a hint of a smile show through on his lips.

"Aro?" I spoke for the first time since we got here. "Are there any new guard members?" he didn't look like he wanted to answer. Ha, got you.

"We have one new guard member," Aro admitted, "her name is Katlyn." That name sounded familiar, but I don't know where I heard it before.

"Would it be okay to meet her," I asked sweetly, "as a fellow guard member I think I should be able to?" Aro looked confused. _Who is this girl? _

"Let me show you." I made myself look like I was when I stayed here. Aro gasped,

"Isabella?" I nodded. I then changed back. "Katlyn." Aro called and she came through the doors to the right of us. I gasped and so did she.

~FLASHBACK~

I was running back to Volterra after my "accidental" meal. I heard yelling coming from a cottage, so I followed it. A young woman was arguing with her father. A few minutes after I got there the father slapped his daughter across the face. Everything went in slow motion after that. I saw red, which wasn't good. I knocked down the door to the cottage, grabbed the father around the neck, and killed him. I didn't drink his blood but the girl looked terrified. When I turned around the girl gasped.

"M-Mom?" she asked. I looked at her more closely. She was my great-great-great grand daughter. I walked towards her and we hugged each other.

"I missed you mom." She was sobbing into my gown.

"I missed you, too." I was dry-sobbing since I couldn't actually cry.

"What happened to you?" I told her everything after that. she understood everything and wanted to stay with me. I agreed but i had to take her to Volterra with me. We made it there in 1 maybe 2 days time. The night we got in Volterra I changed her. She called me mom cause I look like her. 3 days later she woke up. Just like all the newborns she got defensive. Once she saw who was with her she got up.

"I'm sorry." Katlyn said. I chuckled a little.

"There's no need to be sorry." I told her. Just then I heard footsteps coming to the room. Aro came in.

"Ahh," he said "She's awake," I could feel that Katlyn was about to break.

"Aro," I warned him. He just waved me off.

_Bella, don't let me snap._ That was Katlyn. I looked at her shocked.

_How does she know I can read her mind?_

_I don't know how._

_Let him hear your thoughts, but you have to give him your hand. She nodded._ He took her hand and saw everything. After he was done he asked to talk in the hall.

"What were you thinking? !" Aro asked angrily. Wow, he was angry.

"Maybe, because she knows me I would let her stay alive." I yelled back. "Forget it", I said, "I'm out of here, I don't know when I'll be back so don't look for me." I ran off, got on a plane, and was on my way to Forks, Washington.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

I stood in shock. _I can't believe it, she is still alive_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6~Reunions~Bella POV

**A\N: The word in italics are the characters thoughts. B=Bella, K=Katlyn**

I ran up to Katlyn and hugged her, and she complied. I could feel that she was tense, so I looked in her mind to see why.

_K-__I hope she isn't mad at me. _I was confused. So I thought back_, _

_B-why would I be mad at you? _Her eyes widened in fear.

_K-Please, don't be mad at me! _

_B-Tell me what happened._

_K-I'll show you._

**~Flashback-Katlyn POV~**

I was told by Aro to kill the Cullens. I knew only one Cullen; Carlisle. He didn't hunt humans like the rest of us so I decided to try it. After a few days of it I loved the lifestyle of hunting animals. So, here I was in Forks, Washington, about to commit a murder. One that I couldn't do, but I wasn't controlling myself at this time, all I could do was watch. I made myself look like Bella was looking like right now. I walked in through the back door that was open and into the kitchen where everyone but Esme, Edward, and Carlisle were.

"Hey," I said to them. They looked towards me and smiled, Rose glared at me so I did it back.

"We were just making something, do you wanna help?" Alice asked.

"You know I would say.."

"Yes!" I let Alice finish my sentence.

_B- This will be too easy._ A while later we were waiting for the food to get done. I was told to stay and watch the food. I looked at the food in the oven and thought, _fire._ The food caught on fire but I pretended not to notice. A few minutes later I smelled something burning. Everyone that was in the kitchen came back into the kitchen. Before they came in I became invisible. I held Alice and Jasper up against the wall while I made the fire spread so that it looked like they were burning but really they were safe and I didn't understand that. Edward and Esme came downstairs to see why they smelt smoke. I blocked Rosalie's and Emmett's mind and moved out of the way just as Edward grabbed Alice and Jasper. When they were out of the house I grabbed Rosalie and Emmett, and was out the back door, on my way back to Volterra.

**~End of Flashback~**

Bella and Edward looked murderous. I turned invisible and blocked my thoughts. I was behind Aro's chair when the door opened to reveal Rosalie and Emmett.

**Rosalie POV**

Emmett and I were on our way to the Volturi. Since the house burned down and they thought we were dead, we would start fresh. I had been planning this for a while. Everyone thought that all I was was beauty. I actually had a gift of my own; I can't be harmed by fire. When they thought we were dying I grabbed Emmett's hand and made him invincible by the fire. Me and Emmett have been apart from the Volturi for so long that it got painful. I have been in touch with Aro now and then; he kept telling me that I'd be able to come home soon. And now I get to see my daddy again. You see, I was born half-human, half-vampire.**(A/N: everything that happened that she told Bella was true but her parents aren't real and, like it said, she is a vampire/human.)** My mother died giving birth to me so my real daddy took me to a family that couldn't have kids and told them about themselves and me. I didn't think he would tell them about vampires though, so that was a shock. My foster parents loved me anyway, and I loved them. They kept me home-schooled, and every week on Wednesday someone from the Volturi would come and teach me about the Vampire Laws, all the vampire covens, and everything in-between. One Wednesday, we were going over all the covens in North and South America, he told me of a coven in Rockchester, New York, the city I was living in at the time. They were called the Cullen's. He told me their names and showed me pictures. I noticed the woman, now I know her name is Esme, in the supermarket. She always gave me polite looks but I saw confusion etched into her face; by what, I don't know. It was a Saturday night, or maybe the early hours of Sunday, that I was walking home from a friend's house. I was recently courted to Royce King. I walked past a group of men and one of them grabbed me. I screamed and kicked them, begging for them to let me go. I was thrown down on the pavement and was rapped. It was half an hour later that someone was talking to me, telling me it was going to be okay. I don't think I didn't think I would have been able to heal myself this time. I tried to open my eyes, even just a little, and I succeeded. Esme was hovering over me. I didn't realize my eyes were closed , so I opened them again. We were off the streets and in a forest, I looked around to find Esme was on the phone. She was talking too fast and was by my side in the next second. I didn't know why she saved me. I would've been happy to die. My thoughts were cut short by a pain in my core. I looked down to see a knife was in my stomach. A second later the knife was out, so I looked up to Esme. She had blood on her hands, and she was acting like the blood was poisonous or something. She told me that she was going to save me. I then felt excruciating pain in my neck. My eyes closed were closed again, so I opened them. She was out of my eye sight, and a man was above me. I screamed. I screamed because of the pain, and because I didn't trust him.

I came out of my thoughts by someone nudging me.

"We're home." Oh, the words that came out of my husbands mouth were the most joyful words I ever heard him say. We walked down a hallway from the tower we came through to the throne room. I opened the door and saw my old family standing there. I looked towards the thrones and saw daddy smiling. I ran over to him and gave him a hug. Marcus looked bored out of his mind, like always. Aro seemed a bit smug. Caius was beaming.

"I missed you daddy." I told him.

"I missed you, too, Rosy." Caius said.

"He's your father?!" I turned around in my daddy's lap and saw all of them wearing the same shocked expression. Bella was the one to ask this. I smirked.

"Don't you remember me?" she asked innocently. "Rosy Posy ring a bell to you?" I was thoughtful for a moment then I recognized her. She looked like she was gonna cry. I looked down and looked back up and saw blood tears running down her face.


End file.
